Toasting Marshmallows
by scrolltroll
Summary: Harry and Draco have some almost innocent fun learning to make s'mores. lots of melty marshmallows were involved in the making of this story.


"You know what we should do?" Harry asked, filling the second mug full of cocoa.

"What?" Draco called from the couch.

"Go skiing, you know, since it is winter, and we could go on winter solstice."

Harry picked up the mugs and carried them to Draco. He sat down and promptly placed his feet on Draco's thighs.

"Hey! Don't do that! Your feet are like sheets of ice!" Draco shouted, squirming.

"But they're soo cold." Harry lifted his feet and advanced them towards Draco's face, who screamed and tossed his mug, full of cocoa, at Harry.

"Maybe that will warm you up," Draco laughed as the cocoa splashed across Harry's face and hair. Harry sat there dripping, eyes wide.

"Draco, I make you a special mug of cocoa and you throw it at me? You are the worst boyfriend, ever. For that, I shall not teach you about s'mores." Harry prodded his nose with his tongue, tasting the droplets of cocoa. "Mmm. It was good, too."

"Harry! You promised about the s'mores!" Draco pouted.

"I wouldn't have had to throw cocoa at you if you didn't insist on placing your caveman feet on me. Besides, how about I make it up to you?" Draco scooted closer to Harry on the couch.

"Make it up to me how?" Harry asked, eyebrow raised.

Draco slid all the way next to Harry and nibbled his ear, and placed kisses down the length of his neck.

"Hmm... you taste yummy. But no more until you teach me about s'mores."

"I always did love s'mores. Alright, your first task is to bring me marshmallows, Graham crackers and LOADS of chocolate. Oh, and sticks. Then, we shall begin."

"And where might I find such items, oh learned one?"

"Try in the kitchen, where most of our food is. While you do that, I'm going to go take a shower."

Half an hour later, Harry and Draco reconvened in front of the fire place.

"Get everything?" Harry asked, pulling on some socks.

"Yes, everything, even the sticks."

"Alright, let me show you how to make s'mores. First, you take a Graham cracker and break it in half. No, Draco, in HALF!"

"It's hard, okay?" Draco said, looking down at his cracker, now no more than a pile of crumbs.

"Well, you aren't supposed to crush it in your fist. And you call ME a cave man?"

"I did not crush it in my hand like a caveman. It just sort of… broke. And I didn't call you a caveman, I said your feet were like caveman feet. Hand me another gram cracker."

"I don't know if you can handle the graham crackers. Maybe I should break them for you," Harry said, holding the box out of Draco's reach.

"You idiot, Gimme that box!" Draco pounced on Harry, crushing the box underneath him.

"You've crushed them all! Now we have NO crackers. Now we can't make smores."

"Can't we use different crackers?"

" What, like Saltines? No, we can't." Harry tossed the box into the fire.

"Although, we can toast marshmallows, which is almost as good," Harry said, running a marshmallow through with his stick.

"Okay, teach me about toasting marshmallows." Draco carefully copied Harry's movements.

"Now you just hold it in the fire until it's brown."

"Auuuugh! It's on FIRE!"

"Calm down, just blow on it. No, take it out of the fire first!"

Draco pulled his stick out of the fire and blew on the burning marshmallow.

"Now it's all black and gross," Draco said sadly.

"But it's still tasty. Bite it."

Draco took the whole marshmallow into his mouth. Hot runny, melted marshmallow ran down his lip.

"Yum."

Harry leaned over and kissed Draco.

"Best marshmallow I have ever tasted. You have a knack for marshmallow toasting." Harry said, running his tongue over his own lips.

"Well, all I did was set it on fire. I can set a lot of things on fire. It may be my hidden talent, although the things I burn don't usually turn out so tasty." Draco said, licking the stick.

Harry laughed and grabbed Draco's stick.

"Maybe it's the stick. Let me try."

"Noo! It's mine! Get your own stick!"

"No, I'm using it." Harry proceeded to toast a marshmallow on the stick.

Draco swiftly snatched the stick back and popped the marshmallow into his mouth.

"Hey, I think you may be right. This marshmallow is taaaaasty. Too bad you couldn't try it." Draco grinned. Harry jumped on Draco and started tickling him.

"AUUUGH! HARRY! S-STOP!"

"Serves you right for taking my marshmallow. You thief."

Draco managed to throw Harry off of him, and Harry rolled to the floor.

"Know what? I don't love you anymore, Harry."

"Aw, yes you do. Look at my pretty green eyes and tell me you don't."

"I am looking… alright, I love you. But no more tickling."

Harry got back up on the couch and pulled Draco to him.

"I love you too, Dracy."

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to call me that."

"No we didn't."

"Yes, we did."

"No, we didn't."

"How old are you? Five?"

Harry kissed Draco on the cheek.

"Maybe."

"Then I hate to think what that makes me." Draco said, turning and kissing Harry.

"Mmm. Lets finish the toasting in the bedroom…" Harry said.

"Dork."

They pulled themselves up off the couch and headed for the bedroom. From behind the closed door came a muffled:

"I am not a dork."

"Yes, yes you are."

end


End file.
